Forgetting the Past
by shy day dream
Summary: The trio is back at Howarts for their final year. Ron and Hermione are finally together and Ginny and Harry are together again, but what's happening with Hermione and Draco? set after HBP


Lately I had been having problems at home. I wanted to get away from my parents insane arguing. Of coarse I couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron as soon as I got to Kings Cross.

"Mum, come on, let's go!"

"Hermione just wait a minute!"

In the past year I had been getting really mad at my parents because of their constant arguing about nothing. I was really excited about starting my final year at Hogwarts, but sad since it was my last year. I can't stop wondering weather I made Head Girl or not. I wonder who Head Boy will be…

I was thinking so hard, I didn't even notice that I was standing in front of the train, already having said my goodbyes to my parents, and that I had just bumped into someone, making both of us fall to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it Mudblood!" I heard a cruel voice hiss at me.

"Shut up Malf-" but before I could finish my insult, Ron and Harry showed up behind me, already with their wands out, red in the face and ready for anything.

"Leave her alone!" they shouted unexpectedly in union.

"I can't make any promises, Weasel." Malfoy said while placing a finger on my chin. But before anyone could say a word, I threw his hand off and ran down the platform to find an empty compartment on the train. A few minutes later, Ron and Harry came in and decided not to speak, so we spent most of the ride in silence. It was only until Ron chose to break the silence that someone finally spoke.

"Hermione, I have to talk to you." I obediently followed him into an empty compartment close by, expecting him to talk about Malfoy.

"Look if this is about that ferret, I-" but he cut me off.

"'Mione, I wanted to tell you that since this is uhh our last year and all, that I um want things to go differently um between you and me." I didn't quite understand him. I knew that I had a small crush on him since third year, but nothing ever happened, so I just chose to forget about those feelings, until now I guess. For right now I was speechless.

"It's ok if you don't erm feel um the same way, I'll understa-" but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because I had kissed him softly on the lips. Before he could say anything, I noticed that Malfoy was watching us from the slightly open doorway.

"Go away Malfoy." I said coolly, before he got a chance to call me a Mudblood. Shockingly he chose not to respond, and left us alone.

Nearing the end of the train ride, I was still in the other compartment with Ron, and Malfoy was long gone. We were just sort of sitting there, in each other's arms, not needing to say anything. I knew the train ride was almost over so we had to get changed into our school robes, I got up to go get my clothes, but Ron quickly grabbed my hand. I smiled sweetly and didn't want to break the silence. Ron decided to break the silence anyway.

"Would you, um be my girlfriend?" Ron asked swiftly. I answered him by smiling and giving him a small peck on the cheek. I then slipped out of the compartment and went back to the other one. Once I got there, I found Harry and Ginny sitting rather close and smiling. Apparently I had been blushing like mad and smiling a lot.

"What's with you?" Ginny asked right away. But before I could respond, Harry spoke.

"Ron told her he fancies her and by the looks of it she does too." I simply responded to Ginny's jaw-dropping look with a nod, got my clothes and was about to go change, when Ginny stopped me.

"I thought you should know that Harry and I are dating again." I congratulated her and went to change.

Once we got off the train, Ron and I went off to do our Prefect duties. After helping the first years, we got a carriage with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna. I guess Harry and Ginny had filled Neville and Luna in on what happened on the train between them and Ron and me, because they seemed pretty comfortable with our different behavior. On the way to school we didn't really talk much. Harry chose to play with the ends of Ginny's hair, while Ron decided to draw circles on my palm with his finger. Every time his finger brushed my skin, I felt tingles go up my spine.

After we sat in the Great Hall with our houses, the Sorting ceremony began. I wasn't paying attention because I was playing with Ron's hand. I hadn't even paid attention when a new first year was added to Gryffindor! I tried to, but failed poorly. I didn't even notice Dumbledore was now well into his opening of the year speech and the sorting ceremony was long over.

"…and now moving on to your new Head Boy and Head Girl… your Head Boy for this year will be, Slytherin's own Draco Malfoy! And your new Head Girl will be, Gryffindor's own Hermione Granger!" cheers erupted from the Hall. I turned bright red and Ron grinned from ear to ear and gave me a small wink.

After the cheers stopped, the headmaster quickly noted that we, Malfoy and I, should meet with him after the Hall cleared.

After the Hall cleared, Malfoy and I followed Dumbledore through the halls, until he stopped in front of a portrait of a woman and a man glaring fiercely at one another. I was walking and studying the painting when I bumped in to Malfoy, who stopped abruptly next to the Headmaster.

"Watch it-" Malfoy started to insult me, but was thankfully cut off by Dumbledore.

"As you may already know, each year, the Heads share a common room, and are still allowed access to their original common rooms to visit friends and completing homework." When he said the last bit, he gave me a quick wink.

"That is all; you two may decide your password together. And I suggest you try to be civil to one another." The Headmaster quickly left, bidding us both good night, heading to his office.

"We might as well be civil to-" I was trying to act nice to him, even though I had hated him since first year.

"There is not a good chance of that happening." His grey eyes were piercing into mine as he spoke coolly.

"How about Amortentia, since we both excel in Potions?" I suggested, not realizing that it was in fact the name of a love potion.  
"Ok, fine I'm tired and not in the mood to care." I was slightly shocked that he agreed, but I was also exhausted. After we set our password, I walked into our common room, and stopped suddenly in awe. Malfoy didn't even say a word, but instead stood next to me, taking everything in.

Our common room was a mix of our house colors. In front of the lit fire, there was a green couch and a red large chair, like my favorite one in the Gryffindor common room. There was a wet bar full of soda and butterbeer across the large room. On the other side of the room, there was a small table with a few chairs. Once I was behind the table, I went up the stairs and walked down the hallway. On one side there was a beautiful oak door and a small plaque next to it that read 'Head Boy' in small letters. I continued walking down the hallway, until I came to a pair of white French doors. Next to the doors was a plaque that read 'Head Girl' in small letters. I opened the doors slowly taking in every aspect of my new room. I walked all through the room, tracing my fingers over the large book case in the corner. The bookcase had a lot of books I hadn't read yet. That got me excited about reading them. I then went to the bed, which had white sheets and white drape-around curtains, it was a queen-sized! I then made my way to the bathroom, grabbing my pajamas out of the dresser.

I opened the door and was shocked to find Malfoy standing there in front of the mirror, shirtless!

"Wha-?" was all I could manage to say. I had to admit that he was attractive, but not nearly in the same way as Ron.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you Granger?" he hissed at me. He didn't even bother to put a shirt on.

"Sorry…" I took this time to notice that there were two sinks, a very large bath and a shower. I then realized that we were sharing a bathroom! Oh dear. I hadn't realized I was still standing there, until Malfoy mentioned it.

"Weren't you going to get changed our something?" he said, motioning to my clothes.

"I'm not going to get dressed in front of you. Turn around or get out." He was still getting ready, so he chose to turn around. I was in the middle of dressing when he turned back around. I was in a rather tight tank top and my pajama bottoms.

"Hey! I told you to turn around!" I was getting annoyed when I noticed that his eyes stopped at my chest then up to my eyes. He looked surprised.

"It's only fair." He replied with a small grin forming on his face. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I think we should be civil to one another Mud-Hermione." He said nicely.

"Ok. Good, I'm sick of all the-wait, did you just call me by my first name?" I was in a state of shock.

"Yeah I guess I did." I turned to go to sleep, but he grabbed my arm smoothly.

"I don't hate you. I have always wanted you to know that."

"I don't hate you either, Mal-Draco." I managed to say. It was true, I didn't hate him, I just hated how he acted. He took this brief moment of silence to quickly take my hand in his and squeeze it ever so briefly. For some reason I didn't want him to let go so soon, but I had to.

"Sweet dreams Hermione." He told me smoothly. I told him good night and was off to bed, but before I left him standing there watching me walk out of the bathroom, I swear I heard him mumble something about this being the best year ever. Well I don't know about it being the best, but we'll see, won't we?


End file.
